Regreso de la Princesa Saiyayin: Saga Cuatro
by kagome-hime10
Summary: Una nueva amenaza antigua viene del pasado para atormentar a los sobrevivientes de los poderosos saiyayin ¿Quiénes son? O mejor dicho ¿es que son fantasmas? ¿Que hara Kagome-chan ahora!


¡Aquí tenemos la gran Cuarta Saga de las aventuras de nuestra Kagome en Dragon ball z! Por favor disfrútenlo!

**Regreso de la Princesa Saiyayin: Saga Cuatro**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **No soy propietaria de Inuyasha ni Dragon Ball Z.

**Resumen: **Una nueva amenaza antigua viene del pasado para atormentar a los sobrevivientes de los poderosos saiyayin ¿Quiénes son? O mejor dicho ¿es que son fantasmas?

**Operación: Exterminar a todos los Saiyayin**

**Capitulo I: Parte I: La venganza de los Tsufuru**

_Dentro del infinito espacio una nave extraterrestre podía divisarse muy cerca de la Tierra, allí dentro se encontraba unos extrañas capsulas o huevos… y en el centro la imagen distorsionada de un extraño individuo._

_- Ha llegado la hora de vengarse de los Saiyayin… descargando la furia a trabes de los años – decía con una risa maliciosa, mientras uno por uno aquellos huevos comenzaron a brillar extrañamente._

_- No le dejéis escapar de nuestra trampa y matarlos a todos – mandaba como orden a aquellas cosas - ¡No dejéis ningún Saiyayin vivo! - _

_- Por fin podremos saciar nuestra sed de venganza ¡Saiyayin sobrevivientes de la tierra… - su rostro se hizo más claro pero con un aspecto oscuro – vais a recibir su merecido por todo lo que nos hicieron en el pasado! – decía con rencor._

_- Este es solo el principió de nuestra venganza… nuestra furia es mucho más poderosa de lo que pueden imaginar, ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! – reía maniáticamente._

_De una especie de castillo terrorífico salían unas oscuras criaturas con el único fin de destruir y dar muerte a los saiyayin, una oscura noche se desenvolvía._

En Capsula corporación:

- ¡Kagome chan despierta! – gritaba Bulma desde la planta baja, para el final dar un suspiro derrotado al no recibir ninguna respuesta.

Todos sus amigos a su alrededor se taparon fuertemente los oídos ante aquellos gritos, preguntándose como en el cielo la saiyayin no podía escucharlos… a menos que milagrosamente haya quedado sorda. Que lo dudaban muchísimo.

Bulma se cruzo enojada de brazos, viendo a la esquina a un gruñendo Vegeta se acerco a este - ¡Vegeta! ¡has algo o sino se perderá la fiesta! – le lloriqueaba como si se tratara de la hija de ambos.

Este giro su vista bruscamente – Déjala dormir por hoy mujer… realmente elegiste el peor día para una de tus fiestas – respondió fríamente dando la vuelta y dejando a una preocupada Bulma, más ella negó levemente… solo era el humor de aquel hombre.

Ella había organizado una fiesta el día de hoy, solo para reunir a todos los amigos e incluso Trunks del futuro vino de visita…

- Por cierto Bulma ¿y Goku y su familia? – pregunto Krilin tomando tranquilamente un jugo de naranja.

- ¡Ah! Milk dijo que vendrían luego para la tarde… parece que Gohan aun le debe mucha tarea – comento fácilmente, a todos cayéndole una gotita de sudor… Milk realmente era una mama muy seria.

Trunks en cambio permanecía un momento cayado para luego dar un bufido mirando a cierto individuo solitario que se mantenía afuera sentado en una silleta tomando sol.

- Bulma san… ¿Por qué tuvo que invitarlo? – cuestiono con algo de enojo.

Ella sonrió, aunque pareciera muy tranquilo… en realidad Trunks poseía algo de su temperamento - ¿Es por Diecisiete? Trunks kun... ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? – parpadeo haciéndose la inocente en él.

Este amplio levemente sus ojos para luego bajar la vista avergonzado, - N-no por nada – murmuro un poco más calmado y dando un suspiro. No debía comportarse de tan mal humor en la fiesta de sus amigos.

Ya esta, el ignoraría aquel androide insoportable y gozaría de la fiesta con los demás, ¡Listo!

Bulma negó la cabeza divertida, mirando por las escaleras – Voy a despertar a Kagome chan – anunció subiendo al segundo piso.

Luego de tocar unas cuantas veces la puerta sin respuesta entro – Kagome chan… - allí ella estaba durmiendo como si no tuviera cuidado del mundo, ella sonrió maternalmente, al igual que Vegeta al dormir, parecían unos ángeles – despierta Kagome chan -

La niña abrió lentamente sus ojos, estos nublados un momento parpadearon en ella, viendo la sonrisa de Bulma – Hace una media hora intento levantarte… ¿Por qué estas cansada? ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto con preocupación.

Ella asintió un poco dudosa – Estoy bien… solo entrene hasta muy tarde y me agote… ahora me cambio – saludo naturalmente a ella, aunque la peliazul sentía que algo no estaba bien.

- Bueno, estaré abajo – dijo con suavidad saliendo antes de darle una ultima mirada.

Kagome quedo sola allí, pasando una mano lentamente por su cabello negro sus ojos medio cerrados estaban muy oscurecidos… había llegado tan rápido.

"_Hoy era aquel día…"_ pensaba levantándose dispuesta a darse una ducha y llevando su ropa de saiyayin de color negro _"… cuando todos…"_ no quiso terminar la frase.

Ya cambiada de ropa, bajo con lentitud las escaleras manteniendo al frente sus ojos negros fríos paso por la cocina hasta ir a la heladera y sacar un refresco dentro, abrirlo como si nada y beberlo lentamente dando cuenta de nada a su alrededor.

Todos miraban con ojos amplios a la chica, un silencio ensordecedor dentro al ver como la saiyayin que jamás dejaba pasar un mínimo detalle ni siquiera dio cuentas de sus presencias… Picoro miraba muy preocupado en esto, y vio que Vegeta por una razón también estaba algo raro hoy.

- ¡Hey Kagome! ¿estas bien? – cuestiono Krilin sacando de su mundo a la niña quien parpadeo en ellos, incluso Diecisiete se acerco y enarco una ceja en su actitud extraña.

Kagome los miro extrañamente, asintiendo recuperada simplemente levanto una ceja - ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?... ¿alguien murió? – bromeo superficialmente.

La mayoría dio una risa pensando que era su yo normal, menos su hermano, Picoro y el androide - ¡Habías actuado muy extraña! Hoy organice una comida para todos, de esa manera nos reuniremos ¿Qué te parece? – hablo alegre la peliazul, obteniendo un asentimiento.

- Si el único que falta es Goku, pero Milk no les dejara escapar hasta que Gohan termine de estudiar – bromeo Krilin dando un codazo a Yamcha en los que todos estallaron en risa.

Kagome sonrió serenamente – Es por que Milk san tiene temor… - todos miraron confundidos sus palabras – tiene temor que Gohan kun sea como Kakaroto… y pudiera lastimarse, por ello prefiere que estudie, pero no sabe equilibrar las cosas… - cerro sus ojos no haciendo caso de sus miradas atónitas.

Todos reflexionaron en ello sonriendo apenados, sabiendo las angustias de ella por presenciar varias veces la muerte de su esposo.

- Kagome chan puede entender fácilmente a las personas – finalizo Bulma con suavidad ganando aprobaciones, más ella de pronto coloco una mano en el hombro de la chica girando su atención a el androide.

- Dime Kagome chan… entonces ¿Por qué motivo llego Diecisiete aquí hoy? – dijo con picardía ganando miradas divertidas… y algunas asesinas que ignoro fácilmente. Más el nombrado solo amplio los ojos al tener la indeseada atención.

Kagome no demostró sorpresa al verle, más dio una de sus famosas sonrisas maliciosas – Eso es muy obvio, realmente no sabe ocultarlo bien… - dijo sorprendiendo a todos que realmente haya dado cuenta… y haciendo al muchacho enrojecer levemente ante la posibilidad que lo supiera.

Ella lo señalo con un dedo enguantado - ¡Es porque seguramente desea que continuemos nuestra pelea pendiente!... – todos cayeron secamente a un estilo anime, incluso Diecisiete se detuvo antes de hacerlo.

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan inconsciente en asuntos como estos?

- Pero hoy no estoy de humor para pelear contigo – negó levemente su dedo saliendo afuera, dejando a los demás nuevamente dudosos de su actitud.

Habían pasado unas horas y la muchacha no había regresado, y todos estaban sumamente preocupados por ella, pues desde la ventana solo podía verse a la niña sentada debajo de la sombra de un árbol, mirando el cielo con los ojos cerrados.

Picoro llego a la conclusión de quien podría saber la causa – Vegeta… ¿Qué sucede realmente con Kagome? – cuestiono con seriedad encarando al saiyayin.

Este giro su vista obstinado - ¿Por qué tendría que decirlo? No es de tu incumbencia Namekiano – le reto con una de sus sonrisas maliciosas, haciendo a este gruñir.

Ahora Bulma salio adelante, si alguien podía sacar algo de este testarudo hombre ¡por dios que era ella! – Dínoslo Vegeta, estamos preocupados por Kagome chan – dijo con una voz que el pelinegro no podía ignorar a lo que gruño.

- Hoy es aquel día… - todos miraron como su rostro se volvió muy serio – hoy es el día en que el planeta Vegita y los saiyayin fueron exterminados por Freezar – todos quedaron en completo shock por sus palabras.

Cerro sus ojos – Aunque no lo haya visto, en su sangre saiyayin corre aquel sentimiento de tristeza o perdida… por lo que no puede evitar sentirse de esta manera… - entonces miro a Trunks – todos los saiyayin puro tienen sentimientos encontrados… aun tú deberías tener un cambio repentino de humor por lo menos…, en Kagome al ser la princesa de la raza saiyayin aquel sentimiento es el peor de todos… aunque a mi esa tontería ya no me afecta – termino con una de sus sonrisas características yéndose de allí.

Sentándose en una silla alejado, el cerraba sus ojos… es verdad que él antes sentía lo mismo que ella, aquella tristeza y perdida abrumadora, pero cuando Kakaroto había matado a Freezar se había ido casi por completo al vengarlos.

Aun más al encontrar a su hermana se había ido por completo… solo que Kagome era aun muy joven para superar aquello. Pero tarde o temprano lo haría.

Todos quedaron en shock, ahora más que nunca preocupados por ella, miraban a ver quien podría ayudarla… sin duda el más preocupado era Diecisiete, así que asintiendo se encamino a ella.

Llegando miro un poco nervioso a la niña que ni reconocía su presencia, la verdad ni siquiera el conocía el motivo que había aceptado para venir aquí… él solo había pensado en verla, solo eso. Sin embargo, no se imagino verla en este estado… y apretaba su corazón.

– Kagome… yo, ¿no quieres ir a comer con los otros?... – no recibió ninguna respuesta - ¿o a jugar el pocker? Te aseguro que no me podrías ganar – agrego con engreimiento tratando de talar en ella.

Antes que siguiera intentarlo ella le paro – Vete – hablo sin siquiera mirarle.

Amplio sus ojos en shock - ¿Qué? Pero… - trato de cambiar su opinión.

- Vete – le interrumpió fríamente de nuevo negándose a ceder. Los demás se pusieron nerviosos sudando en su actitud, el carácter de Kagome enojada era mucho más cruda que la de Vegeta… y eso era decir demasiado.

Este tembló su ceja en molestia - ¡Bien! Quédate allí solo con tu mal humor – le gruño dando vuelta rápidamente y volviendo con los demás, dando un suspiro negó su cabeza. No lo había logrado.

- Hn, ¿no se te ocurrió nada mejor que ofrecerle comida? – se burlo de el Trunks que hizo parpadear a los demás en su extraño comportamiento. Quizás Vegeta acertó en él.

- ¿Por qué Trunks? ¿acaso tienes una mejor idea? ¡dímela! – le contesto con frialdad, este sujeto solo quería molestarlo desde que llego… y estaba llegando a su límite.

- Ya basta los dos, ¡ahora debemos ayudar a Kagome! Luego peléense entre ustedes por ella – les reto Bulma obteniendo un asentimiento avergonzado del saiyayin y uno brusco del androide.

- Pero… ¿ahora quien va? – pidió Krilin quedamente, sin querer ir a la saiyayin.

Todas las miradas cayeron rápidamente a Picoro haciendo a este sudar levemente – No se atrevan… - comenzó a amenazarles, pero antes que terminaran entre Krilin y Yamcha le habían echado con una brutal patada afuera.

Este apretó su puño, pensando mil maneras de torturarlos y asesinarles por esto, mientras unos _"¡Vamos Picoro tú puedes!"_ porras se escuchaban desde la puerta.

Kagome aun con sus ojos cerrados suspiro, sintiendo como todos estaban espiándola llego a la conclusión que nii san les habría contado el porque estaba así… que fastidio, ¿Por qué no podían dejarla en paz hoy?... ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

- Todos están preocupados por ti Kagome… ¿quieres charlar? – el nameku nunca fue de ir con rodeos en los asuntos, le vio que levanto una ceja a su actitud.

- Estas muy extraña – concluyo levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, pero al ver una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

Kagome sonrió maliciosa, quizás si hacía una prueba que estaba bien, la dejarían en paz, ella se levanto lentamente con aquella sonrisa - ¡Ah! ¿estas preocupado por mi Picoro san?... – dijo ella acercándose al nameku.

Llegando a el apoyo una mano suavemente en su hombro y la otra la golpeo quedamente en su frente – Eso es porque… Picoro es muy cute – hablo con su voz maliciosa de siempre.

Este se puso colorado pero cuando intento maldecir que nunca tomaba nada en serio su rostro paso completamente a uno confuso al ver como el lindo rostro de ella se ensombrecía y nunca había visto sus ojos negros nublados con tanta tristeza como ahora… era desgarrador.

Viendo su expresión como si estuviera congelada - Kagome… ¿estas…? – inicio con preocupación pero ella le interrumpió.

- La naturaleza esta enferma… - dijo de pronto llamando la alerta del nameku - ¿no puedes sentirlo? Estuve pensando cual sería la causa… pero no lo entiendo… - dijo con seriedad separándose de él.

Vegeta escuchando las palabras de su hermana amplio levemente sus ojos – Algo extraño esta ocurriendo – la apoyo sintiendo algo que no cuadraba…

Todos veían a los saiyayin y Picoro con aquella seriedad como esperando que ocurriera algo…

- Vamos al Templo… seguro Denden tendrá una idea de lo que ocurre – ordeno seriamente Picoro ganado un asentimiento de ellos.

Bulma vio a ellos y Trunks con Diecisiete partir, ella suspiro… bueno, parecía que su fiesta se pospondría por mal clima…

Al llegar allí fueron recibidos por un preocupado y serio "Kamichibi sama" quien les dijo que la causa que la naturaleza muriese era por que un extraño gas llamado "Destron Gas" comenzó a acumularse misteriosamente en la tierra.

- Así que ello causa la muerte del bosque… - llamo ella manteniendo una voz de luz, Kami sama asintió.

- No solo eso… este gaz es muy mortal, incluso saiyayin como ustedes podrían morir en solo… _una semana_, _o quizás días_ si no lo erradicamos y se contagian… - todos quedaron en shock al escuchar.

Vegeta no podía creerlo… no había enfermedad que pudiera con la raza saiyayin, sus cuerpos eran muy resistentes debido al arduo entrenamiento que mantenían… a menos que… su rostro se volvió una sombra.

No, eso era imposible… y si lo fuera. Sería su fin.

- Lo único posible ahora será buscar de donde proviene aquel veneno… - dedujo fácilmente Picoro.

- Entonces diré a mí madre que encuentre una manera de exterminarlo… - Trunks salio rápidamente del palacio en busca de su madre… sino, todos morirían.

Todos se habían separados, diciendo Denden que había mandado a Mr Popo en busca de Goku y Gohan, debían separarse para ir a los cuatro lugares donde habría que investigar.

_El primer sitio es Grand Aporon, en el suroeste de la Capital del Este._

_El segundo cerca de la pirámide del desierto del oeste de la Capital del Norte._

_El tercero esta en la isla del volcán Poko Poko que permaneció en erupción por más de cien años, en una isla desierta del mar del sur._

_Y por ultimo el cuarto, en la tierra de hielo, al norte._

El plan fue dividirse en dos grupos, Picoro se reuniría con Goku, y para disgusto de Vegeta…

- Iré contigo – se cruzo de brazo obstinadamente Diecisiete hacía Kagome a lo que ella se encogió de hombros como si nada.

- Tsk, has lo que quieras – dijo con indiferencia, buscando rápidamente ir para hacer este sentimiento olvidarse o disminuir.

Ellos habían elegido el cuarto lugar, al norte. Yendo volando había un silencio entre ellos, el muchacho desvió sus ojos azules del camino para verla de reojo… estaba muy preocupado, no sabía que pasaría sino podían disolver esos gases…

Aquel niño había dicho que solo tendrían una semana como mucho… y por nada del mundo permitiría que ella muriera. No la dejaría.

Ambos salieron de sus pensamientos cuando dos deformados monstruos de colores chillones salieron a su encuentro, Kagome gruño pero de todas maneras sonrió retorcidamente.

- ¿Con que piensan estorbar?... que lastima ¡hoy no podemos jugar! – grito consiguiendo con facilidad volverse en su etapa de súper saiyayin, Diecisiete también tomo una posición de ataque.

Ella comenzó a acumular su ki - ¡Tsuki no gin! – grito pero de sus manos solo salio un pequeño poder que no significaba nada… ambos quedaron en completo shock.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué significa esto? – murmuraba pasmada, ¿Dónde estaba su ki?

Más los monstruos aumentaron su distracción para darle una patada, Diecisiete gruño llegando a su lado pudo golpearlos y alejarlos de ella hábilmente – Kagome ¿Qué te ocurre? -

- Mi ki (energía espiritual)… no lo puedo usar – dijo seriamente dando unos golpes con su velocidad que aquellos seres no eran capaz de verlo.

- ¿Qué?... ¡será por culpa de aquel gas! – llego rápidamente a la conclusión haciendo a Kagome ampliar sus ojos en sorpresa, no podía ser que actuara con tanta rapidez…

Diecisiete entonces lo intento por si mismo, más cuando intento lanzar sus ataques de poder tampoco podía lograrlo… parece que su parte humana que controlaba el ki también llego a afectarse.

- ¡No tenemos tiempo para ustedes! – grito con ira Kagome, ella y dieciete se lanzaron en contra de aquellos monstruos y con un puño y una fuerte patada lograron matarlos sin problemas.

- Kagome, debemos apresurarnos – ellos emprendieron rápidamente el vuelo hasta aquel lugar, llegando a ver a lo lejos las montañas de hielo. ¡Ya casi llegaban!

Al llegar ambos bajaron… había una maquina enorme dentro de un cristal, Kagome entrecerró sus ojos – Esta debe ser la maquina que desprende el gas… - vieron como unos interruptores se abrieron desprendiendo aquel ruinoso gaz sobre ellos.

Ambos tosieron al sentir aquella pestilencia - ¡Ah! vamos a acabarlo rápido – tosió Kagome cerrando sus ojos, ambos asintieron.

- ¡No creas que te dejare saiyayin! – desde allí salio un horrible monstruo con alas, que la miraba retorcidamente.

- Tch, monstruo… ¡dime en este momento quien deposito estos gases! – exigió la súper saiyayin fríamente.

Este se burlo de ella volando a una rapidez formidable contra ella, que lo esquivo sin problemas… más este para su shock se duplico a uno igual a él.

- ¡Ahora será tu fin saiyayin! – gritaron al unísono.

- ¡Eso creen! No olviden que también estoy aquí – grito Diecisiete sumándose a la lucha, y entre ambos les fue muy sencillo acabar con ellos.

- Que desperdicio de tiempo – murmuro Kagome, obteniendo un asentimiento del muchacho… ambos estiraron su mano generando su ki y lanzándolo a la maquina, quien quebrando el enorme bloque de hielo solidó al mismo tiempo causo la explosión de aquella maquina.

- ¡Kagome chan, Diecisiete! – ellos giraron al ver a todos los demás viniendo con ello, más Kagome enarco una ceja al ver lo agotado que parecían en especial Goku, Gohan y Picoro.

- Kakaroto… parece que tuviste problemas allá – dijo con su voz fría, los demás dando cuenta que su humor aun seguía por lo bajo.

Este frunció el ceño, llegando a su lado coloco una mano en su cabeza y despeino brutamente sus cabellos negros rebeldes haciendo que diera una mueca – Ya Kagome chan, Picoro y Vegeta me dijeron sobre lo que pasaba contigo… - de pronto dio una sonrisa un tanto tonta.

- ¡Vamos no estés mal! ¡solo tienes que volver a tu yo de siempre! ¡es muy sencillo! – dijo revolviendo sus cabellos, todos estamparon o retuvieron una mano contra su frente… a veces podía ser tan insensible al dolor ajeno.

Kagome cerro serenamente sus ojos – Así que… onii san y Picoro san te dijeron? – su tono sereno hizo a ambos tener un pequeño escalofrió mandando miradas asesinas a Goku quien se puso muy nervioso… el solo intentaba animarla.

Ella empujo su mano fuera – No digas pavadas, a mi no me afectan esas cosas… si estoy de esta manera es porque quiero – anunció con frialdad sin abrir sus ojos dándoles la espalda.

Diecisiete puso los ojos… era muy testaruda para admitir que realmente se encontraba triste.

- Demo… ¡ya las destruimos todos! – sonrió Goku intentando cambiar de tema, si conocía a Kagome chan ella era tan testaruda como Vegeta… y no creía que diera brazo a torcer…

Gohan sonrió brillantemente - ¡Hai ya todo se termino! – asintió con alegría.

- ¡Goku san! – una voz conocida sonó en el aire llamando la atención de todos.

- ¡Kami sama lo hicimos! ¡hemos destruidos todos los generadores! – contesto con confianza, mas chibi kun tenía una mala noticia.

- Me temo que eso no basta, el Drestron gas ha aumentado aun más… ahora ha aparecido un nuevo generador en la Capital del Oeste – dijo con preocupación. El sitió concreto era "Tongari Tower".

Y lo más preocupante era que mientras ellos seguían allí… este se expandía monstruosamente.

Todos se marcharon rápidamente rumbo a la Capital del Oeste… al llegar divisaron que efectivamente en la punta de una enorme antena se hallaba aquella maquina infernal.

Vegeta rápidamente fue acercándose con el fin de destruirla, ese mal presentimiento en él cada vez era mayor al ver aquellos generadores… no quería más que acabar con ellos y sacarse esa estupida idea de la cabeza.

Más cuando lanzo su energía en su contra… ni siquiera le había tocado, tenía un campo de protección que le cubría. Cuando intentaba hacerlo nuevamente una voz le interrumpió…

"No podéis romper nunca esa máquina, hay una barrera que le protege…" todos miraron atónitos al ser que descendía de allí… pero Kagome no le conocía y Diecisiete solo de los datos que Gero había puesto en él.

- ¡Freezar! – dijeron en shock Goku y Vegeta.

Kagome quedo en shock… girando su vista a aquel monstruo ¿el era en realidad Freezar?... ¿el que había destruido su planeta y a su raza?

Una ira incontenible se desato en ella, dando gruñidos de ira apretaba fuertemente sus puños, el único pensamiento que tenía era… matarlo. Hacerlo sufrir y matarlo, _matarlo_.

Pero salio de aquellos oscuros pensamientos al escuchar sus confusas palabras – ¡Monos estupidos! Acabaremos con todos vosotros… - y sus ojos no tenían vida alguna…

- ¡Vamos a matar hasta el ultimo saiyayin! -

Ella amplio sus ojos - ¡Este no es aquel Freezar! – grito de pronto llamando la atención a ella.

- No, Kagome… ¡el es Freezar! – negó Gohan, tal vez pensando que ella estaría confundida por lo que jamás le había visto.

Ella negaba frenéticamente, hasta señalarle – No lo es… miren sus ojos… seguramente darán cuenta que no están vivos… y no debe de tener el ki de aquel Freezar – dijo con frialdad y seguridad.

Los guerreros Z llegaron a la comprensión, ¡era cierto! ¡no poseía el ki de aquel demonio de Freezar!

En vez de contestar de inmediato, hizo aparecer a otros guerreros conocidos para ellos, como el hermano de Freezar, - Vamos a acabar con todos los saiyayin -

A Tarles y aquel namekiano - ¡Os dejare disfrutar del terror del infierno antes de enviaros al otro mundo! – dijo utilizando la voz del namekiano.

- ¡Tenemos que acabar de una vez con Goku y el resto de los saiyayin! – anuncio mirando a cada uno de ellos.

Kagome apretó su puño amenazadoramente - ¡Deja de decir tonterías y di en este instante quien eres en realidad! – grito muy enojada hacía él y confundida ¿Por qué tomo la forma de este ser… y anunciaba tanto odio hacía los saiyayin?

- Ustedes no pueden estar aquí… e incluso si lo fueran ellos no tendrían aquel rencor contra nosotros… en ese caso solo Kakaroto… - este dio una sonrisa un poco caída.

Kagome dio una sonrisa de burla – El que creo estas replicas… de verdad debe ser alguien muy tonto y con poca imaginación – dijo lentamente con el fin de sacarle respuesta.

Como esperaban todos ellos gruñeron - ¿Cómo te atreves saiyayin? ¡aquí la estupida eres tu mono! – le llamo aquel Freezar, y como lo supo… ellos eran farsas.

- No… me encargare de matar a la princesa saiyayin, es lo correcto puesto que también lo soy – sonrió maliciosamente "Turles" a ella, cada uno tomando su propio enemigo de combate.

- Tch, no me hagas reír… ¡jamás dejare que una replica de cuarta siquiera me toque! – grito enojada apretando su puño. Esto estaba calando muy hondo en ella…

- Mn, Kagome es alguien tan obstinada… más nosotros acabaremos con todos los saiyayin… -

- ¡Deberían estar preocupados! ¡pues el Destron gas afecta principalmente a vosotros! – y sin más todos ellos se lanzaron a luchar.

Fue allí que era más evidente que en realidad no eran los verdaderos… Goku fue el primero en derrotar a _Cuuler_, quedando este de una viscosidad rosa que hizo ampliar sus ojos en shock… deformándose podía volver a formarse como si nada.

Sin tener idea… desde aquel siniestro lugar es de donde aquel extraterrestre controlaba aquellas falsificaciones, dando risas oscuras – ¡Demostrad de lo que son capaces! -

Kagome de una patada desintegro aquel falso saiyayin – Demonios – gruño bajamente, sintiendo su cuerpo un poco raro, que la incomodaba.

Este estrecho sus ojos sonriendo oscuramente, al saber a que debería ocurrir aquello a la saiyayin. Un momento después una voz misteriosa sonó en el aire.

"Goku son guerreros fantasmas" dijo la voz de Kaio sama "como Kagome predijo no son reales"

Goku sonrió - ¡Ahora se su verdadera identidad! ¡son guerreros fantasmas! – al instante todos ellos entraron en pánico.

Kagome sonrió - ¿Con que eso, ne? ¡toma esto! – grito dándole un fuerte poder que hizo gritar a Tarles y lograr que se volviera finalmente aquella viscosidad, venciendo los demás también a sus oponentes.

¡Pero había que encargarse con rapidez de aquel generador de gas! La pregunta ahora era… ¿Cómo?

- ¡Goku! ¡sabes a quien tienes que preguntarle! – dijo rápidamente Picoro, este asintió.

- ¡Kaio sama, contéstame por favor! – pidió el saiyayin con apresures.

"Para destruir el generador primero tienen que atacar a su creador" esa misma persona resultaba la que había enviado a Freezar a atacarlos "su nombre es Dr. Raichi, fue el científico más destacado de los Tsufuru" dijo con angustia.

- _Tsufuru…?_ – repitió aquel nombre Goku.

La atención de Kagome se dirigió con rapidez allí, - Tsufuru… es aquella débil raza que fue aniquilada por los propios saiyayin – dijo con naturalidad, seguramente buscaba la venganza por aquello.

Una sonrisa se desprendió de sus labios… buscaba eliminar a los saiyayin sobrevivientes al haber aniquilado su raza?

Nadie vio la mirada desconcertada y temerosa que guardaba el príncipe saiyayin, - "¡N-no puede ser posible!… debe de ser solo un error…" – pensaba frenéticamente, sacudiendo su cabeza para despejar aquel temor.

Kagome miro de reojo a su hermano, ¿Por qué le perturbo tanto saber aquel nombre?

"Hace mucho tiempo, el planeta Vegita se llamaba planeta Plant… y en él habitaban los Tsufuru, que crearon una avanzada civilización de científicos"

"Un día los Saiyayin llegaron al planeta con su nave averiada y pidieron ayuda a los Tsufuru. Estos permitieron a los Saiyayin quedarse en su planeta y las dos razas comenzaron a convivir juntas ahí"

"La raza guerrera de los Saiyayin se incremento en número y un día nació un saiyayin con la misma capacidad intelectual que los Tsufuru. Aquel hombre que más tarde se hizo llamar Rey Vegeta, dirigió la rebelión de estos en contra de los Tsufuru"

"Y desde entonces el planeta se llamo Planeta Vegita… y los saiyayin se convirtieron en los soberanos" termino aquel trágico relato.

- No sabia que los saiyayin hicieran una cosa así – murmuro Goku al escuchar aquella tragedia.

- La llegada de los Saiyayin a aquel planeta estaba predestinada – contesto con frialdad Vegeta.

Kagome asintió cerrando sus ojos – Al ser los saiyayin extranjeros en aquel planeta ellos fueron subestimados… lo más obvio era que quisieran tenerlo como suyo propio… la busca de tierras, la supervivencia del más fuerte, esto posee muchos nombres… - comento con mucha frialdad.

- Más siempre existen estas guerras, no importa donde busque las habrá… más no se equivoquen, los saiyayin somos guerreros desde el nacimiento… este Tsufuru lo que busca es exterminarnos solo para saciar su estupidez, no se compara con nosotros – concluyo cruzándose de brazos.

Todos miraban entre ella y Vegeta, escuchar aquella historia no parecía importarles en lo más mínimo… como Kagome dijo, ellos traen la pelea en la sangre…

- Aun así… creo entenderle un poco… pero no por eso tiene el derecho de matar a todos los terrícolas – protesto Gohan, eso era totalmente injusto… pues ellos no habían tenido nada que ver.

Goku asintió concordando con él, ahora pidiendo a Kaio sama que le dijera el sitio donde aquel Raichi se encontraba.

"He oído que se encuentra en un planeta oscuro, al final del universo"

- ¡En marcha! – solo así podrían romper aquella barrera que protegía aquel ultimo contenedor y salvar al planeta.

_**P/D:**_ Siii! Aca empezamos la cuarta entrega! Enlace muchas cosas otra vez pero de que hay más comedia y sobre todo romance ¡que no quepa la duda mi lindo publico! Espero que les guste… ah, también quiero subir uno que es especial

No se cuantos de ustedes hayan visto el nuevo anime que empezó a emitirse: Tokyo Ghoul (gore… psicológico… ¡lindos personajes!) me encanto mucho Nishiki! (a decir verdad no se que tengo con los chicos locos y desequilibrados… que rara eh?) como sea hice un fic cortito de este.

Si, es yaoi… no se cuantos de ustedes les gusta el genero… subi uno de yugioh pero no recibió ni un solo comentario haci que decidi suspenderlo hasta tener al menos uno (me agarro fuerte la depresión con ese ^^) a ver con este que pasa.

No es por obligación, pero podrían decirme si les gusta el yaoi o no? Para tener en cuenta en futuras historias. ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
